There is known a device for positioning object in space (patent RU2542793, Chernyshov E. S., G01C21/08, publ. 27 Feb. 2015). This invention on the essential features set is the closest to the claimed one and adopted for the prototype. The known device consists of an inductance coil (field source), a controlled current regulator, a digital three-component magnetometer, a digital three-component accelerometer and a computing unit. The known device determines the position of the object by measuring the gravity vector by the accelerometer and measuring the induction vector of the Earth's magnetic field and the magnetic field induction vector of the inductance coil located stationary in the horizontal plane by the magnetometer.
The disadvantages of the prototype can be attributed to low dynamic accuracy due to the presence of measurement errors by the accelerometer of the gravity vector direction caused by the presence of its own acceleration at the platform with sensors as it moves. In addition, the presence of the communication line between the computing unit and the current stabilizer negatively affects the ergonomic design of the device, and may limit the freedom of movement of the object.